Rapid Cellular Regeneration
Rapid Regeneration also called Rapid Cellular Regeneration, Accelerated Regeneration, Regeneration, Regenerative Healing or a Healing Factor is the ability to regenerate and heal from any injury or harm at superhuman rate. Also Known As *'Healing Factor' *'Regenerative Healing' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Accelerated Regeneration' *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration' *'Tissue Regeneration' *'Cellular Regeneration' *'Spontaneous Regeneration' *'Regeneration' *'Self-Regenertion ' *'Self-Healing' *'Enhanced Healing ' *'Healing' Capability • One with this ability regenerates as an automatic response to injury, and usually does so within less than a minute (though over a minute is not uncommon). The user can also regenerate normally unregenerate body parts. The user can even sometimes still function as vital organs regenerate. In some cases, the ability even results in the stunting of aging/development if it is employed too many times. • This ability can be used to heal or regenerate other's wounds, If combined with another ability. • Sometimes the user doesn’t regenerate spontaneously after an injury; it may sometimes take as much as a day or even up to a week, but the user still heals faster than he normally would. In other variations, the user must will wounds to regenerate (the regeneration is not automatic). • The user is capable of ressurection, and healing or regenerating from ANY injury or physical disturbance, including poison, infections, illnesses, headaches, numbness, aswell as making the user immune to these subjects, he or she is also immune to drugs or alcohol of any type. • The user possesses the ability to also heal or regnerate others. Variations: Ample Regeneration • Ample Regeneration, also called Surplus Regeneration or the Hydra Effect is a version of Rapid Regeneration in which the user grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. This ability can be used to increase the strength of the user, or for more ambidextrous function. One with this ability can even lose a head, and they will grow back two, or the like, because this ability is often accompanied by Disassociated Identity. •The user’s body will only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). Anatomical Recall • Anatomical Recall is the ability to psychically "re-collect" one's body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability can be used even after a powerful dismemberment such as a nuclear explosion, as long as the pieces of the body are capable of responding to the mind's psychic signal (and not confined or restrained). This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. This power (most common with those capable of Detonation) is often accompanied by Anatomical Automatism and/or Rapid Regeneration. Healing Trance • Healing Trance is the ability to psychically undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. It is often either one of these or a combination of these situations. Nerve Regeneration • Nerve Regeneration, also called Neural Regeneration or Nervous System Regeneration is the ability to regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. One with this ability could be stabbed with a knife, and they would only feel it for about a second before the nerves in the wound recovered from the sensation of pain. The user could also use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. • This ability may even perhaps grant the user immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. *Note: This ability implies that only the nervous system can regenerate; if this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is counted with that ability as one. Rapid Recovery • Rapid Recovery or Accelerated Recovery is a variation of Rapid Regeneration in which the user can recover from harmful effects much faster than normal. One with this ability can recover from a high or a hangover in a fraction of the time it would take normal humans. This ability does not regenerate any damaged tissue or cleanse the agent from the body any quicker than normal; but it helps the user to recover from stunning blows, unconsciousness and minor sicknesses (even fatigue, and the like) much faster than normal. •If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. *'Rapid Regrow' • Rapid Regrow, also called Malleable Regeneration or Regrowth is the ability to regenerate at a rate faster than normal, like normal Rapid Regeneration. However, whenever the user’s body regenerates, he can regenerate to the point of re-growing lost limbs and body parts, instead of the damage just healing. The user of this ability can lose hands, fingers, even perhaps eyes or other organs, and they will simply regrow, leaving the others dead or useless (or perhaps just ready for harvesting in transplantation). The user could only die by aggravated damage. •If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. *Healing • Healing is the superhuman ability to heal anyone or anything from any injury or wound,. For example if someone is harmed from a chainsaw, Then the user can heal that person from the injury exactly to full restoration. This goes as far as even being able to revive or bring anything back from the dead. *'Totipotency' • Totipotency is the superhuman ability to regenerate one’s entire body back from just one part of one’s body (even as small as a cell). This ability implies that if the user was reduced to ashes/dust (by means like Vaporization or Disintegration) then the user’s psyche would only need to attune himself to one of his cells, and that cell could almost instantaneously regenerate a brand new, perfectly unharmed, healthy body for the user. The psyche would move into that body (which looks like the old body, and so it’s almost as though the user were never harmed). • If the user is de-aged or shrunk, then his body can also use this ability to return to normal size. Not to mention, if a piece of the user is removed, he can use this ability to regenerate the lost body part into an entire replicate of himself (along with probably regenerating himself, as this ability is often accompanied by normal Rapid Regeneration). Examples Category:Cerebral Powers